Love Me or Hate Me
by SuNshInEmOnsTeR
Summary: The story revolves around a girl named Stefanie and her life and relationship with Mcfly.
1. Chapter 1

Phone rings

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Stef.... I know your still sleeping but can you come quick because the cafe ...."

"Yeah I'll be there in 10. its no biggy"

I own a little coffee shop in the middle on London and honestly I think I should open another one. That place is always so packed and I end up helping out all the time. It doesn't bother me much though since I don't have anything better to do.

"Excuse me excuse me...Ouch"

"Oh shit. Miss are you okay. I'm so sorry"

"Oh I'm okay. Its fine."

"Here let me help you get up"

I grabbed his hand and..the moment I looked up to him all I saw were his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I was snapped out off my day dream when my phone began to ring.

"Stef!! HELP!"

"Ugh OK ill be there in 2 minutes promise. I'm sorry. OK bye."

The guy with those blue eyes were still there staring at me.

"Umm I gotta go thanks for helping get up. Bye"

Before he can even say a word I was already jogging my way to the coffee shop.

The moment I landed in front the coffee shop, I see a swarm of people queuing to get their orders.

"Oh thank god you're here we need help.. I think I'm gonna go insane!" Katherine said

Katherine is one of my best friends. I met her during a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert and she is definitely one of the nicest people I know.

"No problem super Stefanie is here to the rescue haha"

The amount of people inside the cafe began to lessen as the lunch hour near its end.

"Whew man that was freaking crazy. I'm surprised we survived that"

"Oh great another group is coming in ...shoot me now"

"Oh come one its only 3 guys and that means three coffees"

"Hi there.. what would you like to order?" I said politely with a smile

Those three guys looked so familiar but ugh I cant seem to remember where I have seen them. Oh well

"Oh uh I don't really know ....yet" the guy with the brown curly hair said with his strong Bolton accent.

"Oh Danny seriously you take forever to order.. well I'll have a caramel frap and one of your coffee bread" the blond haired guy said

"And ill have a cappuccino please."

As I made the frapuccino and Katherine made the cappuccino, the curly haired guy stood in front of the counter shifting from one foot to the other.

"Heres your order. Thank you."

"Thanks sweetheart." the guy with a mullet said as he winked at me "Look Danny we'll just wait for you by the seats OK as you take your pick hahah... oh by the way wheres Dougie?"

"Oh I dunno he said he was gonna look for something..." then he turned to me "So uhh I think ill have a hot chocolate with a lot of whip cream please" he said finally

"Hahah awesome it will only take a minute" I flashed another smile as I walked off to prepare it.

Katherine had already went to the back room to rest and to eat lunch.

As I handed the curly haired guy his order he slowly walked off.

Since the cafe looked like I mess I decided to clean up some of the tables as the other guys finish their drinks.

"Ay mate. Shes kinda cute isn't she"

"Haha Harry I think your forgetting about your girlfriend" the blond haired guy said

"Geezz I was just saying that the girl is fit. That doesn't mean I'm gonna ask her out."

They began to burst out into laughter.

I was about to clean the table next to the guys when the guy named Danny approached me

"Ummm Hi miss.. do you mind if we ask for your name?"

"Huh? Oh uh I'm Stefanie"

"Cool. I'm Danny. And this here is Tom.." he said pointing to the blond haired guy " then this one here is Harry"

I just flashed them a smile and as I turned around I bumped into something ...or should I say someone.

"Owie"

"Very smooth Dougie very smooth" and the 3 guys burst into laughter again

"Oh man this is the second time I bump into someone. Are you okay?"

As I looked up, my jaw dropped for it was that guy again.

"Whoa you're that girl from earlier right"

"Uh yeah. And again I'm okay."

"Seriously you should watch where you're going"

"Or maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that when you know that they're about to turn around"

"So you're saying this is my fault"

"Well whose fault is it then"

We were glaring at each other as if wanting to bite each others heads off when..

"Okay children maybe you guys should chill" Tom said

"Fine" I said " I think its better if I introduce myself and start over huh"

"Yeah I guess so"

After introducing ourselves to each other Tom invited me to sit down and chat a bit.

The guys and I clicked. We got a long like old friends except for that guy Dougie. It seems like whatever I say he would either cut me off or mock me.

Dougie's POV

"Stacy what the hell does it look like anyway. Why don't you just go buy it yourself I seriously I have no idea what hoopy earring looks like." he said talking to his girlfriend on his phone.

"No Stacy they fucking look all alike. You go buy it yourself I'm gonna go now bye."

Fucking hell who the hell asks their boyfriend to buy hoopy earring in the first place.

"Ouch!"

"Oh shit. Miss are you okay. I'm so sorry" Great could this day get any worse?

"Oh I'm okay. Its fine."

"Here let me help you get up"

As she grabbed my hand I saw her beautiful face. Her hair flowed like silk and her dark skin glowed. I was snapped back to my senses when her phone rang.

""Ugh OK ill be there in 2 minutes promise. I'm sorry. OK bye."

I was still staring at her when she began to talk.

"Umm I gotta go thanks for helping get up. Bye"

Fuck she's gone I didn't even get to ask her name. Wait what am I thinking I have a girlfriend I can't possibly have fallen for a girl I've only seen for a few minutes. "Ugh where the hell are the guys anyway." I said to myself

After an hour of looking around the shopping center I finally found them at a cafe. As I was approaching the table they were in... this girl bumped into me again.. Seriously what is wrong with girls nowadays.

"Oh man this is the second time I bump into someone. Are you okay?"

When I got to look at her I realized that its that same beautiful face from earlier.

"Whoa you're that girl from earlier right"

"Uh yeah. And again I'm okay."

"Seriously you should watch where you're going" I wanted to smile at her but instead I acted harsh on her.

We began to argue on whose fault it really was, when Tom cut us off.. after introducing ourselves to each other, for some reason I can't bear look at her. I had butterflies in my stomach when I hear her voice or whenever I look at her.

Finally the guys decided to leave ..that means I'm finally free from this guilt trip I'm in. YES!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh I cant believe that I thought that that Dougie guy is cute. He is the biggest jerk I have ever seen"

I told Katherine as I put on mascara. Katherine and I have this tradition of going out on Saturday nights to watch concerts. Tonight just so happens to be Muse night.

"So how I do I look Kat? And tell me the truth please"

"You look stunning. Seriously Stef I dunno why you're so fussed about how you look because your perfect."

"Yeah right. What do you want now?" I told her and smiled to her cheekily.

"Ouch you just insulted me I believe."

We both began to laugh

"Oh crap we better hurry we have 30 minutes to get there."

We jumped into a cab and luckily arrived at the venue just in time.

The place was so full of sweaty smelly people. Kat and I pushed our way to get to the front of the stage....but all of a sudden people start pushing and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of the mosh pit.

As the people push and shoved each other. Two guys behind me thought it would be funny to push me hard. I fell hard on the floor and I struggled to get up and all of a sudden I feel someone pick me and I was finally standing up.

"I think we should get out of here I don't think its wise for a girl like you to be stuck in a mosh pit like that"

I didn't realize who it was at first but when the light hit him I realized who it was. It was Danny.

"Whoa Are you like stalking me or something?"

"HAHA no I'm here with the guys but somehow I lost them in the crowd. Then I saw you"

"Ahh I see. Well thank you for saving my life."

As we reached the outside of the venue I can feel the cold air blowing against my sweaty clothing.

Danny was looking down on me as I shiver a little

"Wanna go to grab a coffee or something since the guys wont be out any time soon and I see that your a little cold"

"Ha you are a very very smart guy"

We chatted our way down the streets as we searched for a Star bucks nearby.

As we sat down on the high stools in Starbucks drinking our hot chocolates, he looked at me.

"You know what I know I'm gonna sound ridiculous for saying this but.... somehow you guys look so familiar."

"Hahaha well not to sound braggy .... but u might have seen us on TV...."

I gave him a "what are you talking about?" look

He smirked and went on " You see I'm in the band Mcfly along with the other guys"

My jaw dropped as he spoke those words

How can I possibly forget.

"OMFG no wonder you looked so familiar. I used to be obsessed with your band...."

"Used too? So you mean you don't listen to us anymore? That hurts my feelings"

"Haha sorry. Well I still listen to your music once in a while but not as much as I did a few years ago."

Danny looked out the window looking all hurt.

"Oh come on cheer up. Your making me feel bad now."

He turned to face me and started laughing

"I was just messing with you. I don't really care if you don't listen to our music. Actually I prefer it that way since your really cool and the guys like you...and at least you don't like us just because we're in a band."

As I was smiling at him my phone began to ring.

"Oh I gotta take this its my friend." I walked out the door to get better reception

"Stef where are you I lost you in the crowd and I cant find you..."

"I'm at starbucks right now with Danny. Where are you?"

"Well I'm outside the venue and I saw some of my cousins here and they're asking me to go with them to a party. But I said no because your going to be alone."

"Oh no don't worry about me just go on with them I'll be fine. Ill take the cab home. So yeah go on ahead. Okay."

"Alright see yah on Monday okay bye."

I went back inside to sit with Danny.

"I guess you're going home now too huh?"

"Yeah. Tom and the guys are coming here to pick me up. We can give you a ride if you want."

"Ummm.."

"Oh come on don't be shy the guys like you and its not like we're gonna do anything to you"

"Alright then"

A very sweaty looking Harry, Tom ,and Dougie entered the room.

"Hey mate why did you leave early?" Tom asked

Danny looked at me

"Uhhh well its my fault actually I got caught in the mosh pit and thank god Danny was there to save me...and we just decided to go here instead." I answered

Dougie didn't seem like he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying then ..

"See I told you you better watch where you're going."

I gave him a dirty look and before I could say anything Danny spoke.

"Ay Tom. Can we give Stefanie here a ride?"

"Pssssh of course. Where do you live?"

Dougie rolled his eyes as Tom said that.

I was telling Tom where I live and his eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No why?"

"Shit... Guys this girl right here is our neighbor!"

"Wait what?!" I said

"You live in the yellow house with the tall trees and iron gates right?"Tom said

"Yeah how do u know that?"

"Well we live like two houses away from you"

"No way. That's so awesome."

"Okay well guys lets go its getting late." Harry added

We piled inside the car.... they don't call that Mini Copper mini for no reason. That thing was the size of a toy car. Amazingly we fit in. I sat in between Danny and a very grumpy looking Dougie.

Once we arrived at my house all the other guys got out off the car.

"Wow Stef your house look awesome! Who lives here with you?" Tom asked

"Actually I live here by myself." I said while I opened the door.

"Whoa thats awesome that means we can come over anytime right?" Harry said smiling

"Of course you can. Do you guys wanna come in I can make coffee and I think I have cake enough for all of us."

Danny and Dougie's eyes lit up with the word cake.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hahah"

I went on ahead to the kitchen to get the cake out and make coffee while the guys roamed around the living room looking at my music collection.

The next thing I know they're playing my rock band on play station.

It kinda made me smile since there's rarely any people in my house.

The guys stayed in for a few more hours leaving at 3 in the morning.

I was so exhausted that I didn't bother change my clothes and I just crashed on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys and I have been spending a lot of time lately. We're constantly in each others houses eating, playing video games or watching movies.

"Danny you suck! Let go of the mic right now I say!" I said pulling the rock band mic away from Danny

"No way this mic and I are like best friends now"

"Oh hell no. You better give me that thing right this moment or else."

"Nope I'm not handing it to you"

"Oh no you didn't"

I tackled him to the couch and began fighting to get the mic but being the tiny girl that I am he was easily on top of me tickling me.

"Stop Stop!" I said in between laughters

"I wanna hear you say 'yes master the mic is yours and your voice is wonderful'"

"Over my dead body" Danny continued tickling until I couldn't take it anymore

"Fine fine you win ok "yes master the mic is yours and your voice is wonderful'. Now stop tickling me!"

"Ha I knew it!"

Danny and I sat up and I frowned at him. He just smiled at me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Ha you're so cute when your mad. Here we can share the mic and be duets."

I smiled wildly at him and gave him a big hug as well. As I was giving Danny a hug Dougie walks in the room.

"Hey Dougie! Wanna play with us?"

Dougie just looked at me looking a bit disappointed and walked away.

"What's wrong with him now. Seriously that guy hates me for no reason."

Tom and Danny just looked at each other and giggled.

"What?" I said

"Well you see... We've never seen Dougie act like that EVER and its just kinda funny."

"Well I don't think it's funny. I'm always making the move saying hi to him and everything and yet all he does is give me dirty looks and walks away."

The guys moved on from playing video games to watching movies now. All that screaming and laughing really made me want to pee. After the bathroom break I was walking down the hallway and when I reached the sliding door I saw Dougie sitting by himself thinking. He looked so peaceful and good looking in the moonlit night.

In the living room the guys were throwing popcorns everywhere when I entered the room.

"STEF!! come sit next to me." Danny said

Danny has become kind of like a very very close guy friend. I feel so comfortable being with him.

"So Stef is it ok if we have dinner at your house before we leave for the tour?" Tom asked

"Oh man I totally forgot you guys are leaving that soon." I was really disappointed that they have to leave for tour but I guess its part of being friends with them.

"Aww Stef you know you can visit once in a while so don't be so down." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway what do guys want me to make for the dinner?"

"Umm I would love to eat some of your amazing cake, and any pasta dish, and pot pie"

Danny said dreamily

"Ugh Danny your such a pig. Hahah I am so amazed by how much you can eat and not even gain a pound doing it."

Danny flashed me a smile and laid his head on my shoulders and I just rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The day has finally come. I lie on my bed feeling lazy to get up partly because the guys will be leaving tomorrow and partly because my head is throbbing from drinking last night. I took a shower and got dressed and headed down stairs to start preparing for dinner since its already 1 in the after noon.

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Danny said as I jumped a little.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Ugh haha well I figured where you hide your spare key and yeah."

"I better change my hiding spot now. So what are you doing here? Isn't it too early for dinner?"

"Oh well I thought you might need my help buying stuff."

"Aww that's nice of you. I am actually heading off to the store right now so wanna tag along?"

"You bet"

At the grocery store, Danny pushed the cart like a little kid and rode it around the isles.

He was such a big help but man he eats a lot. When we got back home he was willing to carry all the bags in for me.

" Oh yeah Stef, Gia said she would come by to help you cook so she'll probably be here in an hour or so."

"Thank god it always nice to have another set of hands help out in the kitchen."

Half an hour later Gia came. Gia and I get along really well. We've made dinner for the guys numerous times already and are used to their big appetite.

"I heard Dougie is bringing his girlfriend tonight" Gia said

"Oh is that so. I've heard so many things about her but I've never really met her yet."

"Yeah same here. According to Tom, shes a little bit of a bitch really."

"Great." sarcasm filled my voice

"Hey we're here" Tom, Danny and Harry said in unison.

"Wonderful the consumers are here."

Gia and I giggled while the guys looked a bit embarassed.

"So where's Dougie?"

"He said he'll be here in 20 minutes. I bet his girlfriend took forever again" Harry answered

"Look you guys go on ahead and watch TV or something while me and Gia finish up here okay."

The guys all nodded and headed out. Gia and I frantically tried to make finishing touches on our dishes when Dougie and his girlfriend entered, followed by the others.

"Hey Stef this is my girlfriend Stacy. Stacy this is Stefanie and this is her house."

Stacy looked at me from head to toe and I felt as if I was under a microscope. I stick out my hand and she just stared at it and said..

" Oh so your Stefanie. I heard so much about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Dougie's told me so much about you and how you are the biggest klutz in the world." I was a bit annoyed when she said this.

"Well I'll leave you girls here to chat up a bit ok." Dougie said as he and the otehrs headed out.

"Yeah and I'll Just set up the table outside okay" Gia said

The moment Dougie and Gia were out of sight Stacy began to talk.

"This is where you live then huh?"

"Yeah"

"So did you like pay your roommates to leave for the night?" she said to me with her bitchy smirk

"Excuse me?...."

"You must have roommates to be able to live here.... I mean lets be honest here.. a waitress like you who works at a minimum wage obviously can't afford to live in a massive house like this."

"Um sorry but that is none of your business." I said as I began to heat up. Who the hell is she to talk to me like that.

"Well then you must have a rich sugar daddy and what's with the funny accent?" she let out a very annoying laugh

"For your information I OWN this house and that cafe I work in ... yeah I Own that too. I moved here two years ago from California so that's where my "funny accent" comes from. My parents own a chain of restaurants in California so money isn't really a problem for me. I work hard to earn what I have and you have no right to criticize me when your in my home."

We were glaring at each other when Danny came in saying ..

" Hey ladies the table is set . LETS EAT!" Danny said excitedly.. then he noticed how me and Stacy were looking at each other.

Stacy walked out the kitchen and Danny approached me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That bitch just criticized me and said there is no way I can afford this house and that I must have a sugar daddy that's why I have money."

Danny looked at me shocked " Well what did you tell her?"

"What else the truth, I told her I own this place, and the cafe and that my parents own a business too. Who the hell is she to walk in my house and talk to me like that."

"Calm down ok. Just ignore her. Tom , Harry and I don't really like her either because she is a Bitch. So just forget about her for now and enjoy the night ok."

I let out big sigh and said

"Yes sir." I gave a faint smile and grabbed his arm as we walked out to the dining room.

At the dinner table, I sat directly opposite of Dougie and next to Danny and Gia. I was surprised with how Dougie was acting towards me. He was constantly glancing up at me and giving me a smile. Hmmm I guess it's because his girlfriend is there that's why he's so cheerful.

After everyone ate I directed everyone to the entertainment room to relax a bit while I clean up.

"Stef I'll help you clean up. By the way thank you so much for that splendid meal."

" Wow are you sick or something. You're acting so odd today." he let out a quiet laugh as I said this.

" Nah im not sick, just in a good mood."

"Oh I get it you're in a good mood because you won't see me for a while huh. That's it isn't it?"

"No. It's just that ......i don't know nevermind..So what do you think of Stacy?"

"Well if you're happy being with her then I like her......" I said not wanting to tell him what I truly think of her.

"Oh...well actually.....ugh.." he looked up at me and saw me with a confused look.. " forget it .. let's go everyones waiting."

"You're weird."

Everyone was laughing loudly and having a drink except for Stacy who was sitting looking annoyed.

"Oh Babe sit here with me!" Stacy squealed at the sight of Dougie

Dougie proceeded as I sat next to Danny. The night was spent laughing, singing karaoke, and drinking. When the clock turned 12:30 am the guys decided they should head out since they will be leaving that morning. The guys gave me hugs and kisses as they left my house.

That night I lie awake in bed just thinking how much I'm going to miss them. I mean yeah I get to see them on some occasions when I visit them on tour but still I will miss seeing them everyday. Tears formed in my eyes as I drifted to sleep.

The next day I forced my self to get up to bid the guys one last bye.

"Aww man I'm gonna miss you soooooo much."

"And we'll miss you too" Tom, Harry, and Danny said in unison as they gave me a group hug and kissed me in the cheeks.

"Now don't worry we will call you 24/7 and besides you're visiting us in two weeks time so it won't be that bad. Yeah?" Danny said reassuringly and I just simply nodded.

As the guys began piling in the tour bus, Dougie was still standing outside doing something in the compartment of the bus. All of a sudden out of nowhere Dougie came rushing up to me and giving me a tight hug... his hug was so warm that it gave me goosebumps in the cold windy weather. Why all of a sudden is he treating me this way?

"Uhh Dougie...." but before I finished what I was saying Dougie gave me a peck in the cheeks and ran off to the bus.

In the tour bus the guys were teasing Dougie for that last minute hug he gave me.

"Ay Doug what was that hug for huh?" Tom said while wiggling his brows.

"Oh it was just...uh you know a good bye hug is all." Dougie said scratching his head and blushing a bit.

"Right. Since when have you been nice to her. Honestly Doug you guys don't even get along.."

"Yeah and I don't think you'll even miss her." Danny added to what Harry was saying

"You guys are mental.. it was just a hug okay."

"Oh my god.. are your blushing!" Tom said excitedly.

"Hell no. They uhh just turned red because it was cold outside....will you guys just stop it!" Dougie said haughtily while blushing even more.

"Whatever you say man." Harry said eying the others and giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather outside was dreadful. Darkness covered the sky above in spite of only being noon. The wind blew the leaves out of the trees and made whoozing sounds at it hit the window sills. Even though the weather was perfect for cuddling underneath the comfort of my blankets, inside I was dying to escape the loneliness I felt.

The colors of my clothing matched what I was feeling. I wore dark tight jeans along with a layer of hoodie and a leather jacket with matching motorcycle boots. For once I decided that it was better for me to walk down to the cafe in order to get my head straight.

_Why did he all of a sudden changed his attitude to me? I can still feel his warm comforting embrace against my body. The smell of his hair still lingers around my nose. Why am I feeling this way towards him? Am I falling for him? No it couldn't be._

I have already arrived at my cafe without realizing it and have even sat down on the high wooden stools. Come to think of it I think I actually grabbed myself a coffee as well unconsciously. I sit there convincing my self that his "behavior" was nothing to be worried about and that it was just a plain hug and a simple meaningless peck.

My eyes gave out a blank stare out the window of the cafe as I watched the people walk pass struggling to keep their clothing orderly as the wind blow them. Absent mindlessly stirring my coffee my train of thought was disrupted when a voice began to speak.

"You seem to be deep in thought" a deep husky voice said from close by.

Pulling my gaze away from the outside world, I moved my eyes to the guy standing in front of me. He gave me a familiar smirk as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you not remember me Stefanie...Stefanie Bunny." he chuckled a bit after pronouncing the last words

His sentence took a while to register but once it did my jaw dropped and my eyeballs almost popped out off the sockets of my eyes.

"What are you doing here Christopher?!" I said sounding a bit happy, angry and confused. But it was all unintentional.

"That's not exactly the greeting I was expecting but at least you remember my name now" a laugh of of sarcasm trailed his voice.. "And to answer your question I recently moved here because I was offered a position as a video game developer for IntraGames."

"Oooh that sounds exciting, I actually remember you talking about wanting to work as video game developer when we were in high school." excitement beginning to take over my voice.

During the duration of our conversation I noticed that the feelings inside me has become noticeably lighter. We sat there reminiscing our high school years while staring into each others eyes. Our laughter and loud voices filled the empty cafe. Before we knew it it was already 6 pm and the view outside has turn even more dark.

"Umm I have to go now but ...uhhh do you think we can have dinner some time?"

My eyes glowed as he spoke those words " Sure thing."

After exchanging numbers and giving each other a hug, he departed. For a while I sat on my own on that same wooden stool just thinking about that surprise.

The walk home was quite enjoying even though the wind gave me chills and turned my hair into a big fuzz ball. All I could think about now is how glad I am to have an old friend around. Ever since I moved here from California I never returned just because I was enjoying myself to much but now that I have someone I've know longer than 2 years it made me happy. Also, it helped me push away my those thoughts I was having about Dougie.

Dougie's POV

I sit by the window, the landscape forming into a swirl of shapes of green, yellow and blue. The wind drew lines into the colorful swirls I was seeing as the scene from this morning played in my head repeatedly.

_Why do I feel that way around her all the time? And why all of a sudden was I not able to control my emotions towards her? I knew from the first time I saw her that I felt something different, something scary..in a inexplicably special way. All these emotions inside me just seem to confuse me even more. What am I supposed to do? _

Next to me I hear the guys arguing loudly on who should play what on rock band.

"Doug you decide who do think should play the drums eh?" Tom asked in order to end the argument.

"Oh uh..." I said as he turn his attention to the guys

"Something the matter mate? You look troubled?" Danny said with a concerned voice.

"I'm just a bit nervous for the tour you know." Dougie lied

Danny and the others eyed him unconvinced.

"Well I think I should head off to bed now. Okay. I'm feeling a bit tired already. Night"

The guys' gaze followed me as I exited the room piercing my back. I know they can read right through me, they know that I'm not telling them the truth. That I'm hiding something from them.

Stefanie's POV

At home, due to too much surprises that occurred today, I felt terribly tired and slept right away.

That morning I was awaken by the ever so annoying ring tone coming out off my phone as it vibrates next to me on the bed. This annoying sound and vibration was worsened by the alarm clock going off on my bed side table. I had the urge to throw both objects out off hearing range and continue sleeping peacefully. After a few more calls I finally gave in and checked my phone. The name flashing on the screen of my phone erased all the annoyance I experienced. On that screen the name _Christopher _flashed.

"Hello?" I said pretending to not know who the caller is.

"Hey... did I wake you up?"

I gave out a giggle when he said that " Somewhat but its all good."

"Oh I'm so sorry but....it's been bothering" he paused and I can hear him sigh a few times " ...I was just wondering, about that dinner you know, is it OK if we do that tomorrow night?"

A smile crept up my face and I answered "Well It depends." I said teasingly. I can hear his breathing pattern change as I pronounced those words as he felt obvious disappointment. "Depends if you like Italian."

Based on his voice my answer pleased him. Even though I can't see him, somehow, I can imagine him smiling wildly and wanting to jump up and down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kat....is it okay if you come by my house real quick..... I'm having a fashion crisis." I said as I stared off into my closet full of clothes. Kat is always the one I run to whenever I'm worried about what to wear, she has this amazing fashion sense and obviously all the guys are attracted to her.

"Ugh Stef it doesn't matter what you wear, honestly if the guy likes you then he wouldn't care about what you're wearing...."

"But please I''m begging you.. this is my first date....how could you, I thought you were my friend and that you'll always be there for me..." I smiled inwardly as I said this because no matter what, it always work.

"Fine fine... you're such a brat you know that right?"

"Yes but that's why you love me"

Half hour later Kat arrived at my house looking as lazy as ever. I dragged her to my closet to pick out a perfect out fit and we agreed on a black strapless dress that fell half way through my thighs with black tights and black shiny pumps. To top it off I wore a silver necklace with diamonds and a black leather jacket. As for my hair, Kat beautified it by putting up in a bun with curls falling on the sides of my face.

As I stand in front of the mirror, I realized how different I look..... in a good way of course.

"Oh Kat you don't even know how much I love having you around. Your like my life saver...or even better the light of my life" I said while smiling wildly. She just shrugged and rolled off her eyes and started giggling.

"What time is it? He'll be here in any minute...oh my god I'm sweating eww.. am I turning red..wait I never blush. Oh god what is wrong with me..." I was cut off by the sound of the door bell

"Stef breathe .. it's just a date okay...relax .. inhale ..exhale.." she was examining me if I was relaxing but obviously I wasn't then " for god's sake just f*cking relax geeez" wow she's never yelled at me before but I couldn't help but bust out laughing. She realized what she just said and joined me in my fit of laughter. The sound of the door bell rang again ... haha we totally forgot,.

"Well that's my cue to go. I will see yah later darling." I flashed her another excited smile and set off.

The dinner date went perfect. It was definitely unexpected. He put up a reservation on a very expensive restaurant and afterwards we went out to see a Shakespeare play at the park. The night was definitely special and I can't help but notice that I was falling for him. Every time he looks at me I get butterflies, giggles and I just couldn't stop smiling.

It's been already a week since our date, and Christopher and I have grown so much closer in such a short period of time. Tomorrow I get to visit the guys on tour and I'm thinking of bringing Chris along so he could meet the guys.

"Uhhh Chris are you busy tomorrow?.. because I'm going to this concert and I want you to come with."

"Of course I haven't really been out on a concert since I've moved here."

"Good because I know you're going to love them."

As I was getting dressed I got a call from Danny. "Hey hey don't forget about tonight, we miss you loads so you better show up or else.."

"Hello to you too. Seriously is it too hard to say hello or hi before you bombard me with anything else..." I heard Danny give one of his famous laughs as I said that

"Hahaha sorry it's just that we really miss you ..you know"

"yeah yeah I getcha.. don't worry I'll be there ...." I paused for a bit hesitating to tell him about Christopher... " and uhhh I'm bringing someone is that okay?"

"Oh well it depends. is it a girl?" Danny said now sounding serious.

"Ummm no it's a guy......" there was a pause and I began to get a bit nervous.

"Do you like him?" Can he be anymore forward.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Good bring him in so the others and I can see whether he is worthy." my jaw dropped at his comment

"Ugh Danny!!!"

"Hahah just bring him I gotta go bye." the phone clicked

Man Danny better be joking.

**Dougie's POV**

"What was that?"

"Eh Stef if...uh bringing someone with her"

"A guy?" Harry asked and Danny just nodded.

All the guys looked pretty shocked actually... even I. I mean we've known her for a while now a she's never really introduced any guys to us..come to think of it I don't she's ever had a romantic relationship before.

I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that the guys were looking at me. I only noticed when they began laughing.

"I think someone is jealous." Tom said teasingly

"Who?" I answered trying to sound innocent.

"Oh come on now Doug, you look so deep in thought after I said she's bring a guy"

" No I was just thinking and dude I have a girlfriend just so you know" Danny pouted at what I said

"Ugh you're still with Stacy? Bleh whatever you say man."

The guys seem to be unconvinced with my answer I mean yeah Stacy and haven't been getting along so well lately. She's so...how do I put it...uhh demanding there you go. Yeah she's beautiful and all but I don't know something is different now.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to Wembley Stadium was a somewhat awkward. Even though I was with Chris, for some reason, something was just not right. Dougie keeps popping up in my head and the fact that I'll get to see him kindof of excite me. I keep thinking how he would react when he sees Chris. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

"Wait hold up where are we going, the entrance is over there." Chris said as I entered the back parking lot of the venue.

"Oh don't worry about it, I got a pass."

After parking I quickly got out of the car and Chris did the same. As I was closing the door 4 guys began approaching us.

"Who said you can park there huh?" one of the guys yelled out to us. Chris looked at me in panic.

"I told you we're not supposed to be here." now he looks a bit worried.

"Don't worry I'll handle this..." he was about to stop me but I just ignored him and continued " You got a problem with where I'm parking huh? Well guess what I don't care. I'm not scared of you punk." Chris continued to fidget next to the car. I on the other hand was just playing along since I know it was Danny being silly again.

"Oh you're not scared of us eh? Bring it on then. Right here right now."

I looked over to where my date was and he said "Stef just forget it lets go." I looked away from him and walked forward towards my "opponent"

"Fine bring it." the four guys began approaching me and I did the same. When we were about to "punch" Chris cut us off.

"Hold up okay. We're just here for the concert and if you guys don't like us parking here we'll just leave." the guys and I all looked at him as he spoke. Danny couldn't help but smile, and as you may all know his smile is pretty darn contagious so our cover was blown and we all burst out laughing except for Chris of course.

"What's going on? What's so funny" He looked so confused and well kinda cute.

"This here is McFly...."

"And we're just messing with you. Come on in it's kinda getting chilly out here." Harry added.

I grabbed Chris' hand and followed the others backstage. He still looked pretty startled with what happened but was finally catching up.

"So you're friends with these guys?" he whispered

"Hahah yeah. I wanted you to meet them because they're my best mates." he just stared at me and nodded. "oh man that was rude of me..umm guys I want you all to meet Chris, Chris this is Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie." everyone greeted each other politely and cheerily except for one. Dougie didn't seem as excited as the others honestly. It's either he was really tired or already a bit drunk.

**Dougie's POV**

_So that's what he looks like. Ha he doesn't look that great really. And why the hell did he not stand up for her when we were about to "fight". Seriously what kind of guy is he for him to not defend a girl. What a wimp._

_Oh great they look so lovey dovey together. She can't possibly like him.....he just doesn't seem like her type. Well what exactly is her type anyway. Ugh why am I thinking so much about it anyway it's not like I care....right? Right I don't care whether she likes him or not. F*ck I think I'm going crazy. Get you're head straight Poynter, you have a show to play. Woah I never seen her in a dress before she...looks really...well hot. _I was shaking my head violently trying toget her out of my head.

"Don't tell me you're already drunk Doug?" a voice coming from next to me asked. When I looked it was her staring at me looking concerned. Her eyes were glittering, hypnotizing me. I felt unable to speak all of a sudden. "Doug? Are you okay.?" She grabbed both my shoulders...wow her hands are really warm..then she began shaking as if waking me up. My head moved violently back forth.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled. All the guys stopped what they were doing and watched us wide eyed. Stef looks a bit taken a back with my yelling. Good job Poynter, good job.

The room was silent for a while, then Fletch broke the silence "Okay guys get ready you're up in two."

I stood up and started walking towards the stage. I can feel that the others were still watching me.

"Hey Doug. What was the hissy fit for?" Tom asked looking worried and scared.

"Oh uh ... I really don't know. I just don't feel good I guess." Liar liar!

"Well just finish this show and we have four days off so hopefully you'll feel better then mate." Tom said while patting me in the shoulder. I just simply nodded.

**Stefanie's POV**

"Ah we only have a few couches here so yeah sit down where ever you want." Tom said pointing to the two small couches on their dressing room. I proceeded and sat on the empty couch against the wall while Chris sit on the other couch next to Dougie.

"Bombs away!!!!!!!!" all of a sudden I see Danny running and jumping on top of me on the couch. " I missed you" he said while smiling and wiggling his weight on me.

"Aww Dan. You're sweet." I said tying to sound nice. "Now get the hell of off me!" he pretended to look hurt as I said that and sat up properly. "Oh please don't pout at me." Now he's doing the puppy dog face UGH. I just rolled my eyes at him and gave him a hug. "Danny boy I missed you loads!!"

I love being around them. The laughter and ridiculous jokes are back. Oh how I love these guys. I totally forgot about Chris and when I looked at his direction he was just watching us intently. To make him feel not left out I sat next to him on the gap between him and the extremely quiet Dougie. I wonder what he's thinking. He cant possibly be drunk already. Hmmmmmm.....

"Don't tell me you're already drunk Doug?" I asked looking at him. He doesn't seem to have noticed me sitting next to him. He looked my direction and gave me a blank yet kinda dreamy look and no response."Doug? Are you okay.?" I asked again. God what is he sleeping with his eyes open? I grabbed his shoulders and again he just gave me that blank dreamy look. Then I began shaking him like crazy then....

"What the hell is your problem!?"

I was surprised with his response. He rarely yells...and why is he yelling I was just trying to get his attention and snap him out off la la land. I was speechless after that. Everyone was staring at us now wondering what the hell just happened. Thank god Fletch came in and broke the silence because I couldn't stand it anymore. Is he mad at me?

Chris and I watched from the side of the stage as the boys played energetically. I always enjoy watching the guys perform because they're always bouncing and yet they don't miss a beat. After the hour and a half long set the guys exited the stage and we all went backstage.

"uh Yuck you guys are stinkers!" I declared

Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie all looked at each other and smirked. Then they slowly approached me. Oh crap. "No no no!!!!" I love getting hugs but when it's a hot sweaty hug ... I'd rather pass but I guess I have no choice since I'm already stuck here with the boys. " I hate you guys" I said with muffled voice.

When we broke apart my dress was as drenched as the boys' clothes. And to top it all off, their smell has transferred into my clothing..great.

"Chris mate do wanna come along with us tomorrow. We're gonna go paint balling." Danny said excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course mate." Danny, Tom and Harry answered in unison.

Seeing how tired the guys were, we decided to leave to rest for tomorrow's fun filled day.


	8. Chapter 8

**DOUGIE'S POV**

Last night was interesting. For beginners I finally met that Christopher guy, and honestly I already don't like him. He just has that weird, nerdy and unexciting look to him. Seeing them two so lovey dovey like that drove me insane, which just made my mind even more confused. It seems like every time I see her my heart skips a beat and I can feel my whole body heat up, but somehow I can never express my feeling towards her properly. I always end up hurting her or offending her. On the other hand, Danny, being as happy-go lucky as he is, decided to invite that Chris along for paint balling. Seriously I think he gets along with everyone, how he does do it I have no clue. Ugh a few minutes from now we'll be leaving and be playing paint ball. Let's see who's the best now Christopher. No one can beat the amazing Dougie Poynter.

**STEFANIE'S POV**

Finally getting time to spend with the guys after days of not seeing them, I excitedly hopped into the shower and got dressed. Since we're going p-balling today I decided to wear my old ripped skinny jeans, a purple tee, and my black hoody. Deciding which shoes I should wear, I looked down on my shoe collection and wondered which pair is the most comfortable. After contemplating I ended up wearing my 3 year old black Vans slip-ons. Yeah it's old I know but those shoes are amazing. I've had them for so long and it seems like the more I wear it the more it becomes comfortable plus the wear and tear on it just gives it some spunk.

When I arrived at the paint ball range everyone was already there even Chris.

"Sorry am I late or something I really thought I was going to be early." I said defensively as the guys watched me approach.

"Nah we just got here early.." Tom said turning to look at Danny

"Yeah. Plus we wanted to get to know Chris here so yeah." Danny added as he gave Chris a pat in the back.

"Well lets get started shall we?"

"So who's with who? There's exactly six of us so it's even."

"How about me, Dougie and Stefanie against the rest of you." Danny said winking at me.

After agreeing with Danny's proposal we all headed off to get change into appropriate attire and collected our respectable gun.

"In the count of three, ... ONE.....TWO...THREE"

With that last word pronounced, balls filled with paint launched from all the guns. Each player running for cover behind the inflatable "tacos" and "burritos". The sound of the balls splatting can be heard from every direction. I docked and covered trying to dodge every ball in my direction. I was sneakily shooting Harry when all of a sudden I felt a sudden pull around my waist and I fell right onto something. With a loud thud I noticed that I didn't feel the fall. Looking up all I saw was a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring into mine. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few seconds. Realizing our position I quickly bolted up and sprinted to the nearby inflatable.

Minutes later I found my self cornered by Chris himself. My competitive side was coming over me but then Chris held up his hand as if surrendering and began closing the distance between us. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and giggle.

Approaching he smiled at me as if teasing me "Are you really gonna shoot a girl like me?" I said with a flirty tone. He just shrugged and continued walking. Finally we were face to face and were standing there feeling each others warm breath. He softly touched my cheek and pulled my face closer to his. I can feel my self tense up and my body to heat up. Then as gently as possible our lips touched and proceeded into a warm passionate kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. The time seemed to stop ticking and the world around us became a blur.

_Splat._

Chris and I jumped away from each other. We looked at each other in confusion and simultaneously turned to see Dougie.

"Oh man you caught me off guard." Chris said laughing a bit. He glanced back at me and gave me another peck in the cheek before heading off to the sidelines. Dougie was still standing there staring at me with a somewhat disappointed look. For some reason I felt horrible but I couldn't explain why. His eyes bore a longing look as if begging me for love. We stood there motionless and wordless.

_Splat. Splat._

"Aha oh Yeah we won we won wooo hoo woohoo" Tom said chanting and dancing at the same time. He sped off towards the others to brag about his victory. I was about to speak when Dougie turned around and walked away. Why did he look at me like that? Why am I feeling this way? I kissed Chris and I should be happy that he likes me but, why? Why am I not happy?

**DOUGIE'S POV**

_Ha there he is. I'm gonna go and get him._

I ran towards where Chris hid so I could get him out off the game. Sneakily I turned the corner hoping he wouldn't see me. Slowly crawling around the tall inflatable, not a sound can be heard behind it. Thinking that he wasn't there I stood up and walked over only to see what I wished I shouldn't have seen.

My whole body froze. My heart ached and everything around began to swirl about. My breathing became heavy and I sense anger present in me. There and then, right in front of me the two of them... kissing....so passionately. Not noticing my presence they continued and I stood there not knowing what to do and not being able to move. After having enough of the scene I decided to end it.

Splat.

"Oh man you caught me off guard." Chris said. His voice made me cringe inside. I watched him walk off and turned my attention back to Stef.

I stood there not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to react or feel. Some how I felt heart broken. Shattered. Confused.

Splat. Splat

"Aha oh Yeah we won we won wooo hoo woohoo" Tom said after shooting two paint balls

I wanted to cry and yell at her but had no reason to do so. I wanted to kiss her and hug her the way Chris did to her but I forced myself not to. Does this mean I really love her?

I sat in silence as we waited for our food in the diner. The weather outside looks so inviting. The sun finally out after days of clouds. In spite of the beautiful day I was in no mood to spend my day outside or with anyone.

"I'm going back to the Hotel, I'm not feeling good. Later guys." I bid the guys goodbye and drove back to the hotel.

Back in the hotel, I flopped down my bed and grabbed a beer to cure my worries away.

Ring Ring

Digging my hands into my pocket, I took out my phone checking who could possibly calling me at such a terrible time. The screen showed a picture of Stacy smiling wildly at me.

"'ey"

"Hey baby. Where are you" Stacy said with that high pitched voice of hers.

"Hotel. Why?" I answered sounding uninterested to what ever she was about to say

"OOOhhh awesome! I'm coming over love yah!" she clicked the phone without waiting for my response and a few minutes later she was already at my hotel room door knocking. After opening the door, she launched her self towards me planting kisses all over my face. She continued, this time with a passionate kiss while pushing me inside the hotel and banging the door behind us.

Grabbing her and slightly pushing her away "Woah there what are you doing?"

She looked up at me biting here lips "You know... catching up" with that she began planting kisses on my cheeks and my neck again.

"Stacy Stop!" I pushed her again. "Dougie? What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

For a moment I didn't say a word, she looked at me with a pout as if about to cry. I thought to myself and decided that being with her would help me erase all my thoughts about Stefanie.

"Sorry babe, I'm just really tired." I leaned in and kissed her "Shall we get started then?" smiling cheekily at her I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my bedroom.


End file.
